The present invention relates generally to the field of manufacturing, and more particularly to analytics-based manufacturing.
Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process used to create 3D objects by adding layers of material to form the 3D object using a computer controlled additive process. 3D printing can create objects of almost any shape or geometry depending on the 3D printing techniques and manufacturing devices employed. 3D printing processes may include binger jetting, directed energy deposition, material extrusion, material jetting, powder bed fusion, sheet lamination, and vat photopolymerization. 3D printable models may be created by computer aided design, a 3D scanner, and/or by digital cameras coupled to photogrammetry software.